Sing for Me
by therhoda
Summary: Into every life a little music must stumble. Watch out Sohma's that first step is a doozy.
1. The Beginning

Welcome to Sing for Me! I hope you enjoy yourself and the romp I have put down for you.

_Italics are thoughts._

Chapter 1-

The Beginning.

It was a quiet day in Sohma Shigure's house as both Kyo and Yuki had to be at school for the boys' fitness exams. Their absence left only Shigure and Tohru home by themselves. The day was going well as Tohru was finishing up an extra waxing on the kitchen floor.

"I'm a little tea pot short and stout,

here is my handle here is my spout,

when I get all steamed up, hear me shout.

Tip me over and pour me out!"

"Why I had no idea!" shouts the flamboyant white haired intruder from the door way.

"epp" frazzled haired and not quite standing Rice Ball screams.

"Princess, how could you not have told me you sing?" teased Ayame as he glided into the room to inspect his newest discovery.

"Oh, Ayame what are you doing here?"

"Why I came to see my darling little brother, to share my greatness with him!" Ayame looks on with a characteristic flair. "Where is my darling sibling?"

"Oh I am sorry Ayame Yuki isn't here right now. Today was the fitness trials at school both of the boys are there." Getting to her feet to face out snaky friend

"Really, So I have You all alone?" an enthusiastic Snake replies.

"uhhh, ummmmm," Tohru is transfixed in his gaze.

"Mine to do with as I please," a thoughtful Ayame starts towards her.

The door opens, "Tohru, is that Aya I hear?"

"Shigure!! Come to me!" Ayame squeals racing across the room in a fabulous fashion.

"Aya, My love!!" Shigure reaches for the descending snake and at the last second secret hand sign and a "Yoush"

"To what do we owe the pleasure of your company today?" A more reserved but twinkling canine enquirers.

"Why Shigure, do I now need a reason to be with you? I am here to marvel at your greatness and show you all the things that you deserve."

While this has been going on Tohru has manged to get herself back together. She has started a new pot of tea and begins to chime in. "So Ayame you really didn't come to see Yuki?"

"Ah, the innocence of my flower," Shigure breathlessly sighs. Safe for once from a painful reminder to behave.

"Uhh" Tohru looks questioningly at the duo in the room.

"No, I came here for many reasons and now that I have found your hidden talent. I am more certain than ever that I have done the right thing. Now I must be off, see you guys later!" Exit Ayame stage Left.

A serious faced Shigure turns to Tohru "Do you know what he is talking about?"

"No, not at all," Tohru turns to Shigure. "Don't You know?"

"Humm, no, not a clue, oh well Que Sera Sera. What is the worst that could happen?" with that the cheerful canine bounces back out of the room.

Shaking her head Tohru turns back to the kitchen she was trying to make especially clean. _Well that is one room done. I can start on the laundry now._

Mean while on a cell phone not so far away: "Momiji what are your plans for this evening? ........ Well change them, I have the most brilliant idea and you are just the bunny to help. Here are your instructions. Yes, yes, You can invite him, oh and of course you should see about that." _Now for just the right refreshments and of course what_ _should I wear_. The Silver haired trouble maker keeps walking towards the road.

On a yellow cell phone far away: "So that is the plan, we all meet at Shigure's this evening. No I don't know if the stupid cat knows yet. Yes we will have to be there. You are saying that you would miss Yuki doing it? I thought not. No, No monkeys, no I am not telling him either. Your kidding right do You have any idea how much that would mess it up. Yeah I will tell Hari about it. No I don't think that will be necessary. No I will call the others. I will be by to pick you up, Yeah Bye Haru. _Well there is that one_ _now for the rest._ Yes, may I speak to Hiro?"


	2. A planning they will go

So you are still with me. I am so Happy!!

Chapter 2-A planning we will go

"We're Home!" echoes though the house.

Tohru puts down her dust rag and moves into the living room with a "Welcome home, How did the tests Go?"

"They went well Ms. Honda. How was your day?" a dignified answer from the resident Rat.

"I lost AGAIN!!" screams an irate Kyo as he stomps in on his way out to practice out in the yard.

"Oh it was quiet most of the day, except for when Ayame came by" Tohru replies _maybe I shouldn't have said that._

"What did the snake want?" Snapping his head around Yuki asks seriously.

"Well I don't really know, he said a lot of things and I didn't really understand, but I am sure he was here for something good." Tohru stammeringly explains to the two glaring boys.

"What about Shigure? Was he here?" demands Kyo.

"DO I hear my name? Oh look our lost boys have returned home. How did the tests go?" Relatively unphased by the glares being leveled at him by both boys. "Did you both pass?"

"Of course we passed You stupid Dog!" Kyo spits out.

"So Shigure, what did My baka brother want?"replies a calm Yuki.

The dog looks rather non plussed as he replies, "I really don't know he said something obscure and then left, Was he supposed to be here to see either of you?"

"NO!" "Not likely" were the replies.

Elsewhere not only was our Hebi's ears itching but he sneezed repeatedly. _Someone must be talking about me,_ Aya thinks to himself not at all unpleased by the prospect. _Oh this will be just the thing to bring me and my brother closer together. Now for just the right outfit for family bonding. No black is to stark, no blue is so him, gray no, Shigure is sure to be wearing his gray yukata. Matching is just so not us. White now that has dazzling possibilities maybe some tasteful spangles, and satin yes that is it. Now what should I bring for refreshments, can't count on the princess to have enough to feed everyone. Humm Wonder if they deliver, of course they do I will just have to convince them, No problem They will see how great I am and deliver to Shigure's no problem. I am the best brother, he Will love this! _

In a home not that far away: "Hari are you here?" Momiji asks at the door to our favorite Doctors house.

"Momiji?" Hatori asks walking out of his home office towards our rabbit "to what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

"Well Aya had this idea"

"No, what ever it is no." the doctor turns purposefully to head back to his office.

"But Hari you haven't even heard what it is, I think you will have fun and it has been ages since you have seen Tohru-chan, don't you miss her?" pleads the rabbit as he follows closely behind the doctor.

"What does Tohru have to do with what Ayame wants?" Quirking his eyebrow up and turning back to face his companion.

Talking fast because he is so excited "well it is like this.."

Elsewhere in the Compound: "Did you hear what that stupid Rabbit and Snake are up to this evening?"

"Yes, Hiro I can't wait it has been so long since we all got together for something fun." a smiling Kisa confides in her companion. "Won't it be great to have sissy and all of us together for this."

"Who said I am going?" replies Hiro snidely, "I am sure they haven't even told anyone that lives in that house that we are all coming and you know how badly the rat and cat react to any of us coming near their precious Tohru."

"You don't think it will make Sissy mad do you?" Kisa nibbles at her lip and asks.

"That stupid girl! No, I think she will be happy to see all of us. Not that I am going mind you." Hiro crosses his arms just to remind Kisa that he is not the type to go have fun with the crazies that make up his closer family.

"But Hiro how will I have the nerve to do it with out you there?" Kisa nervously asks while looking at the still surly sheep "Please Hiro, I was planing on what we could do together"

"What? You thought I Would do something like that!" Snorts the Sheep.

"Please, I was thinking of the perfect thing" Kisa looks at Hiro pleadingly "Please Hiro!?"

"Alright, but it better be something good" Hiro huffs folding to her pleading. _Besides there ought to be some good moments when Kyo and Yuki find out what the snake has been_ _planning_, "What Time Should I come get you?"

"What time did Momiji say they were starting?"

"He said about Seven" Hiro replies.

"Well come get me about Six then and we will walk over together," leaning over she hugs Hiro "Thank you Hiro for going with me. It means a lot to me to be there and for you to go too."

"Oh " blushing badly Hiro replies. "well see you at Six then."


	3. Times they are a coming

Oh are there people still here!! Oh how wonderful! I may have forgotten to mention I have the worlds best BETA her name is Original Melli, Worship her!!!

Chapter 3  
Times they are a coming

6 pm Kisa's house:

"Is Kisa here?" Hiro asks as he comes into the entry way seeing her mother.

"She is still upstairs getting ready, she should be down shortly," Kisa's mother replies. "So Hiro, are you looking forward to this evening? Kisa is so excited."

"What is there to look forward to? You just know how it will all end," pouts a disgusted looking Hiro. A noise then is heard on the stairs

"Mom has Hiro called..... Oh you're here!"

"Yes, we said 6, didn't we?" he asked, kind of softly after getting a good look at the Young girl in her blue silk shirt and black jeans.

"Yes, yes we did, I am sorry Hiro that I wasn't ready." Looking at herself then back at him. "Do you forgive me?"

"Pwfft. Come on, we'll be late" Hiro holds out his hand to Kisa.

"I don't know what time I'll be home mom but I am going to Shigure's, so if it gets too late I will stay with Tohru. Is that is all right?" Kisa asks as Hiro pulls her to the door.

"Okay, honey but call if you need me to come get you," her moms replies  
as they are getting their shoes on.

As Hiro is gently dragging her out of the compound he turns and growls softly, "You look really nice, is there a reason?"

"No except I wanted to look great for this gathering. Do you really think I look nice?" Kisa questions, looking down at her clothes.

"Yes of course you do! What a stupid question..." Blushing again, he lets go of her hand. "Kisa..."

"Hey are you guys headed for the party" a voice calls out from off to the side.

"Oh great, just what I need" mumbles Hiro as he turns towards the voice.

"Haru!" Kisa cries as she runs towards the black-clad youth and giving him a hug "are you going to Granpa Shigure's too or are you lost?"

"Well Momiji was supposed to be here at Six to pick me up so I wouldn't get lost but it is Twenty after now and there's no sign of him. Are you two headed over to Shigure's house?"

Hiro was torn. He knew that it was hopeless, but it was supposed to be just him and Kisa walking over, his time alone with her. How was he supposed to get rid of this stupid directionally challenged COW?! "What you can't even be trusted to find Shigure's by yourself?" Hiro bites out in a harsh whisper.

"Hiro" Kisa chides, turning to Hatsuharu "You can come with us but won't it worry Momiji if you're not here when he gets here for you?"

"No, I have this" he reassured her, holding up a matte black cell phone. "For some reason Hatori is demanding I carry this with me now.."

"Could it be because you can't find you way out of a sand box with out help?" Hiro drawls snidely.

"Hiro!" Kisa hisses.

Not really paying that much attention to the couple next to him Haru is dialing the phone "Hey, where are you? Still what is she planing on wearing? You're kidding right? Her Ninth outfit! Why? Oh, no I am not trying to go on my own I caught up with Hiro and Kisa as they were leaving.... No, not too bad, I haven't even felt grayish yet. No I think it will work. Yeah yeah I think we better head over. See you when ever she is done." He hangs up the phone, turning towards the couple. "Kagura is having wardrobe issues," he offers as an explanation.

Haru wanders towards them. "By the way Kisa, you look nice tonight."

Nudging Kisa to the other side of him and looking up at Haru, Hiro snaps, "Shall we go? I want to see this farce's opening." Careful to stay between the other two, Hiro starts walking. Shrugging, Kisa takes hold of his hand and the three of them head out.

5:50 Kagura's House

"Hello, anyone here? Kagura? Rin?" Bouncing a little as he enters Momiji looks around.

_I am sure she said to be here at 15 till 6, I am running late I though she would meet me at the street. _Removing his shoes he hears a racket coming from upstairs. He starts in that direction. "Kagura? Are you up there?"

"Momiji? What are you doing here this early?" comes the voice from upstairs along with some groans grunts and one loud crash.

"Early? I'm not early I'm running late and we still have to go pick up Haru from out front. It is..." He looks at the yellow bunny watch on his wrist "6:03 now"

"WHAT!!" With a huge clatter, a half dressed unkempt Kagura appears at the head of the stairs. "I'm not ready yet, I have to look perfect for my Kyo tonight"

"You do know that no one at Shigure's has any idea we're coming right?" he asks carefully.

"So? My Kyo must see me shine tonight! I will be perfect," Growls the irate boar in a voice the rabbit knew well was not to be denied.

Settling down to wait, Momiji asks, "So what were you going to wear?"

In a split second, Kagura has a change of mood "Well I started with his favorite color, green but then I remembered Tohru-chan wearing that color before so I thought maybe the red but it didn't look right. Then....." Kagura kept at it as she dragged the poor rabbit up the stairs.

6:30 Ayame's shop front

"Oh Hari, you are a life saver! I mean how could I have gotten all of this to Shigure's by myself?" The white haired miscreant starts chattering as he is loading equipment into the sedan.

"Should you be taking this there to begin with?" asks Hatori in his normal cold tone. "You are doing a lot without asking."

"Oh don't be so negative! This is just what that house needs. How could they have let our Princess waste such a talent for so long? I will show them the beauty and romance they have been neglecting in their cold male garden!" Ayame declares, striking a dramatic pose. "I will bring them love and romance!"

"Well, if you mean to be there by Seven you had better pack more and pose less," observes the doctor drolly.

"Oh Hari you're right!" And his intensity is focused on packing all of the baggage in record time. "Done, lets go!"

Across town at the Hanajima residence: "Tohru? Humm I think I will investigate these interesting waves" Saki announces to a family that looks up and then returns to what they were doing. "I will be out this evening." And with that she rises and leaves the room.


	4. Arrival

Oh you are here!! Happy, happiness! You are in for a treat I like this chapter. I will respond to reviews at the bottom of the chapter after I get them.

Chapter 4----- Arrival

"Hurry, hurry, we are going to miss the big entrance!" Momiji bounces and whines as Kagura finally arrives at the front door of her house.

"Do I look perfect?" she inquires.

"Yes, yes, that choice was inspired. Let's go!" Bounce. "Let's go. Haru and Kisa said they were going to wait at the end of the road for Ayame. We will be the only ones not there! Come on!" Bounce. "Come on!"

In Hatori's car:

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Hatori inquires to his eager passenger as he is driving.

"Of course it is!" Ayame puts in. "It's just the right thing to bring dear Yuki and me together. Tohru has been being left alone far to often. I must show her glorious talent!" Ayame proclaims passionately.

"What if she doesn't want to be bothered? Have you thought of that?" lifting his eyes from the road to glance at the hebi.

"What, not want to be loved and adored?" a stricken snake contemplates.

Sighing at the response and lack of understanding, "Just be aware that you can't make people act like you want them to, okay?"

"Are you sure Hari?" a pensive snake inquires. Adjusting his dazzling, white brocaded jacket nervously. "I wouldn't want to hurt Tohru, she is just too important to the people in that house. If I hurt her I don't think Yuki would ever forgive me."

"I think Tohru will see us coming, and view it as a good thing." Hatori looks over at Aya. "Other wise I wouldn't be helping you."

"Well that's alright then! A night to show my little brother exactly what I can do!" Energized and revving for the evening ahead.

Hatori turns back to the road. _This night_ _might be not such a good idea but at least the Dog is in for a surprise, _Hatori thinks, driving up to the end of Shigure's road.

The sight coming up the road was worth the effort of being there. As Hiro, Kisa, and Haru waited for the car to arrive. The people in the house up the road are completely relaxed and enjoying a quiet dinner, unaware of what was about to descend on them.

"I see them!" Hiro points out the car turning to avoid becoming the focus for the whirlwind he knew would be jumping out of the sedate sedan.

The black vehicle comes to a competent stop at the small parking space at the end of the road. Ayame jumps out, shouting, "Cousins! How good of you to help me with this night's work. We will bring joy to my brother's life, won't we Haru?" Ayame bouncing around to the trunk, already in high gear.

"I hope Yuki thinks so," Haru drawls from his place off to the side.

Slowly getting out of the driver's side, Hatori walks over to the waiting youths. "Hiro, Kisa." Nodding to them and then turning to Haru, he asks, "How do you see this evening going?"

"Depends on how everyone else acts" Haru responds, before walking over to help the evil silver haired miscreant with his burdens.

"Why thank you, Haru, you must be thinking of how great this evening will be with me here to make it wonderful, aren't you? Well let us be off!" And with a flourish of his white coat they leave for the house up the road.

Inside the house of the unsuspecting Sohma's: "So are you boys just too tired from your testing this morning or is this a record for quiet in this house?" Shigure questions the two youth lounging in the dining room. Not even bothering to lift their heads to reply, they shout,

"Shut up dog, I ain't too tired for nothing!"

"Shigure can you please leave the stupid cat alone"

Walking out of the kitchen, Tohru looks at the lounging Sohmas with a bit of happiness as the three of them seem to be getting along for once,. Then suddenly...

"Brother dear I am here to cure your lack of brotherly love," comes from the entranceway.

"Oh no, not him," mutters Kyo from his relaxed slump before the table.

Yuki fires back with ."What lack? I like you far far away from me...."

"Oh but I have come to share my talent and glory with you." Aya dramatically pauses at the door before heading toward the unsuspecting rice ball "Princess! Come help me show this brother of mine...."

As he about to reach Tohru, he is stopped by two angry men with battle auras.

"Just what are you planning to do with Ms. Honda?" Yuki questions.

"Don't touch her you pervert!" defensively screams Kyo.

"Why Aya, what are you doing in my house again?" Shigure asks to distract the upcoming conflict.

"I came to show you boys our princess' talent, of course!" Ayame replies patently.

"Huh, what talent? Ayame you can't be talking about me," Tohru starts babbling.

"Nonsense! I heard you myself. Now Yuki dear you will listen to me your older brother." Steamrolling toward his own agenda.

"Not likely." Yuki still trying to grasp the situation.

"I am here for you. Wait right there!" Turning, he runs back out the door, blinding them momentarily with the dazzling white tastefully sequined coat. Reappearing with a load of equipment, he cries, "Tonight, brother, we karaoke!"

* * *

To my one reviewer bless you! Aura Black Chan! You made this author very very happy! I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	5. Set up

The romp continues, thank you for joining me for a new chapter. Reviews will be answered at the end of the chapter. Also I am open to karaoke sugestions you can leave them in a review or come on over to where I and other authors talk to our readers. ffnetauthor. proboards29. com (without the spaces) This is going to be the fun in this fic what will the gang sing?

* * *

Chapter 5-- The set up

"What!" Kyo screams. "No. No way! You are not doing this." Kyo stands up and gets ready to kick the offending snake out of the house.

"What? You would let this opportunity for Tohru to shine pass by?" Ayame counters looking around for Tohru, making Kyo pause to look at her too.

"Me, Ayame?" Tohru looks over and stammers "What can you be.."

"Leave it to me! My princess, I will show you the appreciation you deserve!" Ayame proclaims, dropping his equipment to head towards the still stammering Rice Ball. There he is blocked by two boys with fiery battle auras.

"Don't touch her, you baka snake!" Kyo screams while pointy hair shoots out around him.

"Stay away from her, you pervert!" Yuki coldly intones, give the snake the coldest stare.

"Aya, to what do we owe the pleasure of your company two days in a row?" Shigure asks, trying to distract the hebi.

"Do I need a reason? Shigure how can I stay away from you?" He turns towards the dog in a split second change of target. "Have you missed me? Have you been good? Will you sing for me?"

"Aya, of course I will sing for you!" Shigure returns with a leer.

"Oh man, can't you guys quit it!" Kyo screams disgustedly.

"But lucky Kyo, I am here for you too!" Aya coos with a flick of his eye lashes.

"WHAT!!" Sprouting ears and his full tail in agitation.

"I have brought wardrobes for everyone. I am sure Yuki will look fabulous in the.."

"No, no way! Why are You here?" Yuki chimes in.

While the others are watching the festivities of the two brothers trying to get themselves sorted out. One trying to get his brother into his designated wardrobe for the evening. The other trying to man handle the other out of the living room with intent of eviction from the house. Hiro moves over closer to Haru and Kisa, who are watching a sputtering cat look at the artfully boxed purple and green clothing.

"You know cat, that green would look good on you." Hiro observes in a falsetto voice. "It would so go with your hair."

"Why you little brat!" The overly stressed temperamental cat starts towards Hiro.

"Clothes, Ayame? Did you bring something for me to wear?" Tohru asks with a wispy voice, looking over at the still struggling siblings.

"Of course I did!" Aya cries, pulling away from Yuki. "Yours is in one of the boxes Haru carried in." He looks at the cow. "Where did you put that big white box?"

Haru just points out into the hall, giving the snake a look that says loud and clear _where do you think it is? _This sends Ayame careening off into the hallway.

Kyo walks over to Tohru "You don't have to wear it, you know"

"Oh but that would be ungrateful, especially if he brought me a beautiful outfit like he showed me last time." Tohru turns to look at Kyo.

Walking up behind her, Yuki says ,"Ms. Honda you don't have to wear it just because he brought it"

"I am not wearing anything he made," snaps Kyo.

"I doubt I will try on mine either," Yuki adds.

"But why not? Ayame makes such amazing clothes, and I am sure he has taken great pains to pick things that will look..." Blushing, Tohru turns towards the rest of their guests.

Turning to each other the two boys had one of those rare moments of agreement: W_e are not wearing any of it _

Returning to the room with a big white box, Aya rushes over to Tohru. "I made this for you! It was inspired by this movie I was watching, Karma Sutra." This causes Hatori, Haru and Shigure to turn around. Shigure starts forward with an evil smile.

"You should have seen the fabric in this movie. The colors were so rich" continues our plotter without so much as a pause. He opens the box with a flourish and brings out a wondrous blue dress.

"Oh sissy, it is beautiful." Kisa sighs

Tohru is completely dumbfounded. Holding the dress in front of her, Ayame sees her shock and starts pulling her towards the door. "Here lets get you into it.."

"No, no you don't!" Kyo hisses, "IF she wants to wear it, she can put it on herself!"

Aya looks at him doubtfully. "But I can help her."

"Ayame," Hatori calls out repressively, looking at him in a not too friendly manner.

"Oh!" Aya huffs.

"I will help sissy," Kisa calls as she and Tohru leave and head up the stairs.

As he looks at the males left in the room, Aya pulls himself together and starts forward. "Let's have this set up when our princess comes back down." He retrieves the equipment from the door way and goes to the outside wall and starts plugging in his machines. Haru drifts over to help. As Yuki wanders over to Hatori who has made himself comfortable on a cushion opposite of where the excitement seems to be going to take place. Shigure leaves the room on some unknown errand, while Hiro and Kyo are still by the door with the forgotten male wardrobe.

"Why is he doing this?" Yuki asks the dragon.

"He thinks he is bringing joy and togetherness to this family," Hatori drawls. "Is that such a bad goal, Yuki?"

"Why does he have to do this?" the intense young man hisses. "He brings chaos wherever he goes!"

Hatori looks at Yuki and then turns to watch the installation. "Is it that bad?" then back to the youth. After a few minutes of waiting he continues, "There is never enough joy to be had in this family. I for one intend to watch and enjoy this to the fullest."

* * *

I want to take this space to say thank you to my reviewers. You have made me so happy. Just knowing you read it. Alanna-of-Olau, thanks for the encouragement I hope you liked this chapter as you did the last. Wait till you see what the boys get to sing.... I also hope you are as excited about Trickster's Queen coming out next month!  
cesmith, thank you for writing a review that told me you had read it and some of the subtile things had gotten through. I hope as this fic goes it will get better and better on gramar and punctuation. I really do try and get it right. 


	6. Testing

Special thanks go out on this chapter to my stand in beta's OptiMoose and cesmith for their help on betaing this chapter. They were great!! I hope that Melli gets back soon as I did miss her input for this chapter. As always, you can make comments on this story in reviews (oh How I love them) or you can visit us at the ffnetauthors proboards29 com (fill in spaces with periods) There the story has a thread all it's own. Responses to reviewers at the bottom. I hope there are Gters here reading. I am getting to the singing! Happy Labor day weekend everybody!

* * *

Chapter 6 Testing

"Testing, testing?" blares out of the two black speakers on either side of the karaoke equipment. Aya shakes his head, handing the microphone to Haru. Aya turns back to the sound equipment, he has been trying to balance the sound for the last ten minutes or so. He waves his hand at Hatsuharu in a go ahead motion for more vocal testing.

"Ah, what am I to say?" Haru repeats into the microphone.

"Sing something," Aya prompts offhandedly.

Hiro, who has been quiet for too long, chimes in with, "Yes, sing something cowboy. Know any Country and Western tunes?"

Haru glances over at the smirking sheep. After pausing thoughtfully for a moment, he starts singing-

"**movin',**** movin',**

**Keep movin', movin', movin',  
Though they're disapprovin',  
Keep them doggies movin' Rawhide!"**

"Arghhh!" sputters both Kyo and Hiro, while Yuki just shakes his head and moves towards the kitchen for a drink.

Haru is proud of himself for at least shutting up the the sheep, if not for annoying the stupid neko. He turns to find Ayame looking at him with puzzlement.

Haru looks down to switch off the mic, and then he glances back at Ayame, "What?"

"Nothing. I just didn't think you had it in you." Ayame replies softly.

Bending down to Ayame's level, so only he can see his face. Haru asks playfully, "Did you see the look on Hiro's face?"

Ayame is holding back his amusement with considerable restraint when he replies, "Lucky Kyo's was better."

He's chuckling now. Turning towards the rest of the room, flourishing his jacket for the proper mood he turns on the mic again. "Well that was fun wasn't it?" Noticing half of the promised audience isn't in the room, he decides to try his luck later. Turning the mic back off, he puts it in a stand he has placed just where he deems center stage to be.

He walks over to the lounging Hatori, "So, having fun yet?"

"Yes, actually," Hatori replies. "The evening looks to be rather enjoyable."

"Where did Shi-chan go?" inquires the snake innocently.

"I don't know, but I am sure he is sorry he missed that last bit," Hatori nods his head toward Hatsuharu. The black leather clad youth still fiddles with the equipment.

Ayame takes this as a reason to go search for the errant dog, and turns towards the door to the hallway. As he comes closer to it, he hears a rumbling noise. '_What could that be?'_ he wonders until he hears Kyo start mumbling.

"Not her. Please let it not be her." Kyo is repeating it as he gets in a better position on the opposite side of the house away from the front door. His cat ears appear along with a bristling tail.

Then the whole house hears, "KYOOO! Where are you my darling?" followed by crashing as Kagura enters the house.

"Kyo, Kyo where are you?" she continues to call as she gets closer and closer to the main living room, causing Kyo to scramble to find a way out. Kyo's reverent prayers are unanswered once again as she gets to the room before he can escape.

"Kyo!!" she screams, hurling herself across the room.

"No, get away!" Kyo yowls, as he unsuccessful tries to fend her off. As usual he ends up a trapped pet in the main room, by her mere presence in the door.

The ruckus does bring Shigure out of hiding at a run though, carrying a nice big jug of sake from the kitchen. "Kyo? You aren't breaking my house again, are you?"

"No! Stay away!" a desperate cat screams as he is engulfed in a boar hug.

Kagura starts a quiet chant of "Kyo, Kyo, Kyo..." as she pulls her victim and herself to a floor cushion.

Shigure looks at the unfortunate feline with humor, as he pulls a cushion up beside the lounging dragon. "Here Hai-san, Sake!", he chimes sing-songingly, and produces cups from somewhere.

Momiji, who followed Kagura in and watched as she did her normal insanity, has been looking around for Tohru. Not finding her, he takes this time to ask the still standing Ayame. "Where is Tohru?"

Ayame turns his attention away from Lucky Kyo for the first time, to glance Momiji's way. "Why Momiji don't you look charming." As the snake circling surveys the brightly clothed Rabbit.

"You really think so?" Momiji twirls to show his outfit to the room. He is wearing a stylish yellow button shirt down with a lacy black vest and a pair of black slacks. "It isn't to stark?"

"Momiji you look very well tonight." Hatori adds from his place to the side.

Ruining any adult image he might have been going for, Momiji squeals, "Really Hari? I look Good?", and claps his hands together in glee.

"Oh, how they are growing," Ayame laments "Shigure we are getting ancient!" Turning towards the dog, yelling, "Hold Me!" he launches towards the waiting canine.

"Aya!" Shigure loudly returns, and holds out his arms.

"Don't you two ever quit?" Yuki questions, coming back into the room from the kitchen.

"But Brother, we are having Fun," Ayame whines, from just inches before the dog's arms.

"Momiji, are you here too?" Yuki remarks, on noticing the bunny.

"Yep! Where is Tohru?" bouncing around Yuki to see if he was leading the rice ball.

"The Baka brought an outfit for her." Nodding his head towards his brother, "She and Kisa are up stairs putting it on," Yuki answers with a sour look toward certain people in the room.

"Really! An outfit by Aya? What did it look like? Did he only bring one?" Momiji inquires, bouncing from one question to another as he dances around Yuki playfully.

From her cushion with her defeated semi conscious captive, Kagura shouts, "Look! Look, at my outfit isn't it perfect?" Letting go of the captive to get her desired response, she opens her arms wide to show off her red silk top and black jumper. "Well Kyo, aren't I perfect?"

"Hell, No!" screams the irate cat, jumping woozily up to try and flee the room.

"What?!" Kagura lunges at the escapee. "But I worked so hard to be Perfect," she shouts as flames start to leap over her body and a new timbre can be heard in her voice.

"Now tell me I'm perfect," she demands, knocking Kyo's face against the floor till he is unconscious.

* * *

Cesmith who has gone from reviewer to beta! and who really helped me.

Alanna-of-Olau, who I hope finds this chapter was worth waiting for. Also I can't wait for the 28th!!

Tohma's Sleepless Beauty, I hope you continue to love Ayame. He is so great. In chapter 8, I finally get to the singing, ha ha ha.

RabbitTsukino, stay tuned! The funny parts aren't over.

OptiMoose another reviewer turned beta. You are way too kind to me.

SladesDaughter, I'm trying my best on the grammar I some times despair over it. Keep reading and hopefully it will get better.

Aura Black Chan, yes you were my only but more have come. I still Love You for being first though! I will keep your idea in mind. Right now I am in negotiations with Hatori about the whole I think he should sing problem.


	7. Let the Show Begin!

I go though a long and wacky beta process if you are wondering about the time between updates. I am grateful to both OptiMoose and Salmastryon for their work on making MY version of English legible to everyone else. Please recognize that this is a much better story with their help than it could have ever be with only myself. As always, reviewer blessings are at the bottom. Thanks for staying on the ride!

* * *

Chapter 7- Let the Show Begin!

Up in Tohru's room, she hears the ruckus downstairs of Kagura arriving and turns to ask Kisa, who has been helping Tohru get into Ayame's silk creation, about the ruckus. Before completing the motion, it puts Tohru where she can see herself in the mirror. Tohru is stopped by the sight of the blue water silk creation she is wearing.

The fabric shimmers like water. With it's classic scooped neck and simple capped sleeves, the dress delightfully flatters her neck and chest. The motion of her turning also causes the skirt to flare out slightly showing the pleats, which give the illusion of a waterfall to the skirt.

"Is that me?" Shocked, Tohru reaches out to softly touch the glass.

Kisa, herself dazed by the beautiful creation of blue water silk, moves to stand behind Tohru, which lets her see Tohru's reflection too. "Sissy, you look fabulous. Do you want me to help you with doing your hair?"

"No, I think I heard more people arrive. We should go down and welcome them." Tohru turns the rest of the way to face Kisa explaining, "They may want snacks!"

Unknown to anyone at Shigure's, across town a dark shape appears at the entrance to Arisa's apartment. The figure presses the doorbell, which tries to ring but fizzles out instead. The sound of cursing and grumbles can be heard from inside. The door is opened with a thuggish shout of, "What?!" as Arisa questions the ringer before seeing the apparition that waits on her step.

The girl clad in a black billowing cloak, on Arisa's threshold, replies serenely, "I feel weird electric waves from Tohru. Shall we investigate?" and looks at Arisa passively.

"Really, you think there is trouble?" Arisa goes from street thug mode into protective mode in a flash.

"No, not trouble, but something strange is happening. I thought you would want to go with me to see," Saki observes, moving her cloak to the side in a habitual motion.

"Sure, let's go. Maybe I can get Carrot Top to give me another match in Rich Man Poor Man," Arisa comments while gathering her shoes and keys from the doorway.

"I feel the waves of many Sohmas. Could it be a party?" Saki questions rhetorically, as they head out of the building and start towards Shigure's house.

"Tohru wouldn't throw a party and not invite us," Arisa notes.

"True, sweet Tohru would not do such a thing." Reflecting on it some more, the always hungry Hana-chan continues, "Well, let's hope she has snacks."

Tohru is nervous in her finery as she heads back downstairs to see what everyone else has been doing while she was changing. She gets to the bottom of the stairs and starts to fidget.

"Kisa, does it look alright?"

In a reversal of their usual roles, Kisa steps up and hugs Tohru. "It looks fabulous Sissy. You will make the rest of us look like we are in work clothes." On receiving a smile in return from Tohru for her words, Kisa gets a warm feeling and smiles herself. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, yes, I guess I am." Grasping her hands together in front her waist in a nervous, steadying gesture, Tohru steps forward.

As they walk into the main living room, all noise ceases. Every single person has fallen silent in a wave and turns to see them as they come in. The silence is rather strange coming so quickly after the ruckus that had been going on.

Ayame is the first to react. "I'm a Genius!" He runs towards Tohru, who is frozen under everyone's eyes. "Look, look at you. Am I not the greatest? Just wait till I tell Mine. I told her that was the color for you." Using his hand in a fanning gesture he continues, "Look at the drape on the skirt." He turns to look at the gaping Kyo, then to Yuki and Momiji. He asks the Rabbit sincerely, "Is she not the princess?"

"Yes, she is and I am her knight!" chirps Momiji as he starts towards Tohru at a run. "Princess!"

Two steps from Yuki, who realizes finally what Momiji is doing, Momiji is stopped by the rat's hand on his shoulder.

"Momiji, What are you doing?" Yuki questions the struggling Rabbit.

"I am going to my Princess!"

Hiro, who had been standing with Haru and talking by the equipment since Kagura's entrance, raises his voice to point out snidely. "Stupid bunny, you can't tackle her in that dress. You'll ruin it!"

"Thank you, Hiro," Tohru says acknowledging his help, making the Sheep blush.

Hiro looks away as he moves to intercept Kisa as she moves into the room.

"Why do you care? I bet you are only here because Kisa is," Momiji counters, sticking his tongue out at Hiro childishly.

"Oh, so now I have to have a reason?" Hiro starts in his usual aggressive debating style, never stopping in his goal to get to Kisa. "Maybe I just wanted to watch the fun, or maybe I thought we could all be together and it not be a total disaster?" On reaching Kisa's side, he trails off as Kisa grabs his hand in greeting.

Kyo, who is still trapped as a pet, is paralyzed by the sight of Tohru before him. Limply from the headlock of Kagura's arms, he looks for a way out, so he can go to Tohru.

"Momiji, so you and Kagura are here. Is Rin or anyone else coming?" Tohru inquires of the room at large.

"Nope. I think this is all of us," Momiji answers shaking off Yuki's hand and moving towards Tohru. "I am calling tonight--'Momiji's and Tohru's Karaoke extravaganza'!"

Sputtering at having the lime light stolen, Ayame breaks in with "No, tonight is--'Ayame's Night of Love and Romance'! I must show Yuki the greatness of this evening and the power of Karaoke!"

"No! It will be our extravaganza!" the bunny counters.

"Romance and beauty," the snake hisses.

As this pointless chaos was going on, Yuki makes his way over to Tohru.

"Honda-san?" he inquires.

"Huh," Tohru answers, distracted by the futile fight. "Oh Yuki, do you need something?"

"Do you like your outfit?" he asks, looking at it admiringly.

Popping in between them, out of nowhere, Ayame chimes, "Of course she likes it! I am the most wonderful of designers." As he looks between the two, Ayame commands, "Tell Him Tohru."

"O-of course you are," Tohru stutters her answer back to him. "I don't deserve something like this," she tells the oblivious snake.

"See brother! Now, you have to do as I say," Ayame boldly pronounces, pointing his finger dramatically at Yuki. "You will wear the outfit I brought for you!"

"Not anytime in this century," is the instant reply.

"But Yuki, I made it just for you," Ayame tries pleading.

Yuki ignores the white headed cyclone beside him, and keeps trying to talk to Tohru. "So, is it comfortable?"

Ayame feels neglected and disappointed because he can not get the Cat or the Rat into their respective party clothes, which he and Mine had worked so hard on today. Deciding he can fix his, Ayame races up to the waiting karaoke equipment, grabs the mic and starts with a "Are we all ready?"

* * *

Me loves all my reviewers. I just do, so if anyone doesn't feel the love, tell me, and I will send more!!

Aura Black Chan - He will sing. I don't care what I have to do. knuckles cracking and evil look at Hatori-san

DetroitRockCity - There will be no mention of a certain blonde bimbo, but I hope you like what I do choose for the gang to sing.

Lonny - I am glad you think it is getting better.

Riles - Did you like their reactions? I hope you got what you wanted in this chapter.

Tohma's Sleepless Beauty - The humor is just beginning. Wait till you see what they sing.

Rykuta - Here is the new chapter. As soon as the next gets through the beta process, you will have it!

Side note to my readers that like Tamora Pierce. I got her new book early and it's great!!


	8. Pretty Singing

Authors note: I am so glad to be back! I also am glad to see you. Hopefully, you have enjoyed the story so far. I am so happy to finally bring you singing! As always, thanks go out to my poor abused but adored beta Salmastryon, she is a goddess. Thank yous are at the bottom to my dear beloved reviewers.

Chapter 8- Pretty Singing

Ayame, microphone in hand, is in his element, the center of attention at last. "I guess, since it was my idea for this evening, to start the fun, I will go first." Turning away to consult a black binder that is sitting with the equipment, he punches in his choice and settles his hair over his left shoulder, away from the mic in his right hand.

Shigure has been joking with Hatori, trying to make Hatori drink sake with him. Shigure's success has been minuscule. Instead, the intent has turned from getting Hatori loopy enough to sing, to Shigure, himself, getting more and more tipsy by the moment. "Hey want to bet on what song he sings?" Shigure playfully inquires.

"No." Hatori shakes his head in response and just sits and smokes moodily, watching the people in the room with him.

"Ahh, Ha-san, why not?" whines the dog, his big puppy eyes all watery.

"Because I do not want to try," Hatori points out the flamboyant individual in the middle of the room, with his cigarette, "to think like that." The distance of a few feet does not lessen the vibration of the energy coming from Ayame at all.

Music starts, an upbeat piano with a sax behind it. "I don't know if you know this one, but it is a favorite of mine." Aya tells the room.

Ayame is in a playful pose as he sings each line:

_I feel pretty, _

_Oh, so pretty,_

_I feel pretty and witty and bright!_

It is as if he is standing in front a a full length mirror and with each line a new pose must be reached.

_And I pity_

_Any girl who isn't me tonight._

He flips his hair, flutters his eye lashes, flirtatiously blows kisses and hamming it up to the microphone.

A gasp can be heard from some of the people in the room, sputters from others. Hiro is so dumbfounded, struck speechless. Kagura's own astonishment causes her to release her headlock enough that Kyo slides down to the floor.

Ayame takes one hand and starts holding it to his chest like he has a bouquet of flowers as he continues to sing.

_I feel charming,_

_Oh, so charming_

Kyo uses the time that Ayame's antics have bought him to scoot over towards where Tohru and Yuki are standing.

_It's alarming how charming I feel!_

_And so pretty_

_That I hardly can believe I'm real._

Aya mimes a pinch with a pouty ouch to the audience.

"Oh, gawd," Shigure rolls off his cushion over onto the floor in giggling fits, "I can't believe he is doing that." He continues rolling on the floor like a particularly pleased pooch.

"I told you I didn't want to think like him." Hatori huffs a puff of smoke out in a rare show dragony mirth.

_I feel stunning_

_And entrancing,_

Ayame sways like a snake in front of a charmer to show how entrancing he is.

_Feel like running and dancing for joy,_

_For I'm loved_

_By a pretty wonderful boy! _

Ayame hugs himself, then, takes a bow. He looks up for his due, sees the riotous laughter and stunned amazement prevalent in the room. Ayame spares a glare at the rolling dog as he puts the microphone back in the stand and walks over towards where the other members of the trio are sitting.

"Well, wasn't I great?" Aya asks, seeking praise from both his age mates. Looking to the upright one first, he inquires, "Tori-san?"

Hatori takes another cup of sake, downs it and then tries to answer. "Aya, it was very you," Hatori replies semi- soberly with the smallest grin hidden by his cup.

"Really! I am so glad you liked it." Ayame claps his hands together and turns to Shigure. "Shigure, will you sing for me?"

Still rolling on the floor in his fit of laughter, all Shigure can do is wave his hands and nod with the tears still streaming down his cheeks. Knowing from past experiences that it will take the dog a little while to recover his senses, Ayame starts looking around for his next volunteer. "So who will be next? Come, come, don't be shy." He coaxes.

"How..." Kisa starts but stops when he turns his eyes to her. Then, in a rushed mumble she forces out, "howdoyouchosethe song," and hides behind Hiro.

"What?" Ayame replies, as if this was such a silly question.

"She said how do you chose a song, you pushy snake" Hatsuharu repeats for her.

"Haru?" questions Yuki softly, trying to gage the cow's mood.

"I haven't gone black. He is just so pushy." Haru explains shaking his head in aggravation.

"Well really," Ayame huffs as he turns and goes back to the machines. He returns, looking put upon, carrying two black binders in his hands. "It is quite simple." Flipping open one of the binders, he points and explains, "Here is the listings for all the songs I have for this program. It is really quite extensive," he gestures to include all the pages. "You look for a song, then you note down it's number." He looks over to the keyboard on top of the equipment and nods his head in that direction. "Then you put the number in over there. When the music starts, sing the song into the microphone." Ayame confidently hands over one of the binders, to the younger group. "So, who wants to be next?"

Gathering around the book to see the song lists are Haru, Kisa, Kagura, Momiji, and Hiro. Ayame takes the other one over to where Hatori and Shigure have made themselves comfortable.

Tohru, meanwhile, heads towards the kitchen. Looking at one another, Kyo and Yuki move to intercept her, guessing what she is thinking of doing.

"Honda-san?" Yuki questions when they catch up with her, "Where are you headed?"

"Snacks. We will need snacks and tea or something to drink," Tohru answers turning to the boys.

"Stupid, what are you wearing?" Kyo interjects.

"Huh, what do you mean Kyo?" Tohru questions with a tilt of her head.

"I mean what are you wearing? Do you really think that is the right outfit for the kitchen?" Looking up and down at the silk clad Rice Ball in a questioning fashion.

"But, Kyo, I have to make snacks. We have company," frets Tohru.

"Honda-san, please, you don't have to do that," Yuki tries to reason, soothingly.

"But, Yuki-kun, they are company," Tohru continues to fret.

"If they wanted snacks, they should have brought their own!" Kyo declares, then, turns to look at his gathered family angrily. "Hey snake!" Kyo shouts

"Why, Lucky Kyo, what could you want with me?" Ayame replies.

"I told you not to call me that!!" Kyo yells back getting even angrier.

"Why, Lucky Kyo, you called out for me, remember," Ayame maddeningly answers, disregarding his own safety.

Tohru reaches over and places her hand on Kyo's arm deflating Kyo's anger meter, which has been inching up towards ten. "Did you bring any food for this Mob?" Kyo questions in a more neutral voice.

"Food?" Ayame questions back, as if it is a foreign concept.

"Yes, food, you idiot!" is spit back at him.

"As much as it pains me to agree. Did you bring anything brother?" Yuki adds.

"Yuki you doubt me? I am hurt, truly hurt," Ayame replies with pouting lips and a swing of his hair.

"Brother?" Yuki grinds out taking a step towards Ayame menacingly.

"Of course I have thought of food. It will be delivered soon," he informs them while nonchalantly flicking his coat in a pleased I am so ahead of you manner.

"Really Ayame?" Tohru asks, pleased by his thoughtfulness.

"Why of course Princess." At the thought of having though ahead and doing something good for everyone, the snake preens a little. "China One will be delivering twenty orders of pot stickers here in an hour or so."

Ayame placing the order ahead of time adds to the shock of his announcement that he is providing food for his companions. The idea of Ayame of all people planning ahead is so foreign to their thought processes that they are having a hard time processing the thought.

"You ordered food Ayame?" a recovering Shigure asks, having finally been shocked out of his giggles.

"Why of course, I couldn't have our princess cooking instead of singing," replies the snake reasonably, with a satisfied look. "So, Tohru why don't you come over here and look in the book. I am sure you will find something to suit you." He motions to the book in between Hatori and Shigure.

"All right, if you are sure that there will be food for everyone." She moves over to where the elders are sitting, making both Hatori and Shigure smile. Yuki and Kyo automatically follow along.

Shigure leaning over Hatori's shoulder observes, "Ayame, there seems to be a lot of show tunes?" Looking up from the binder in a more questioning gesture to the snake.

"Yes, there are. It is my personal collection after all." Ayame proudly displays the song list. "I have a great deal to chose from." Looking over at the younger boys next to Tohru in a positively beaming state of happiness at his next notion. "Brother, will you let me choose a song for you?"

"NO!" Yuki answers without taking his eyes up from the page he is reading over Tohru shoulder.

* * *

SladesDaughter- you will have to wait a chapter or two, but You shall know what they do.

Tohma's Sleepless Beauty- I hoped that you like the singing and you still like the outfit.

Riles- You poor thing! You thought the one before this one took forever. But, I think you get your money's worth with this chapter. There are great possibilities for many thing to happen.

Aura Black Chan- Nope, I won't hurt my dragon, I just cuddle and squeeze him. Wait where was I? I hope you weren't disappointed in what you got after such a long wait!

DetroitRockCity- I am so glad you do like my fic. I get all excited just thinking a chapter is ready to be posted.


	9. Duet

I know I have been a long time getting this to you but good things come to those who wait. Or at least that is what I keep telling myself, that quality is better than quantity. As always I hope you are enjoying the story as it goes. Also no one could be a better beta than my dear, dear Salmastryon, who is a trouper! She really helps me even when I know I am annoying. As always thanks and reviewer acknowledgments at the end. Enjoy this nice long chapter guys! This is the beta unaproved version, but i was itchy.

Chapter 9- Duet

While Yuki and Ayame are bickering, others in the room have been pouring over the second binder. Hatsuharu has been reading one page over and over again with a contemplative look on his face. A set look on his face, he gets up from the floor, hands the binder over to Momiji and heads for the equipment. His movement disturbs the group he was sitting with. They follow him with their eyes as he moves tot he center of the room. Then shift back into their places, like the settling of feathers to see what they are about to hear this time.

Shigure nudges Aya with his foot, nodding towards where the cow is typing in his selection. Getting a grin from Ayame in return, he turns to his other companion and notices a serious deficiency. "Ha-san, your cup is empty," he notes, and immediately rectifies this gross mistake by refilling Hatori's cup from the still warm jug. Shigure pretends not to see the glare Hatori is leveling at him in return for his well-meant deed.

From the center of the equipment, Haru finally gets his selection typed into the box. He then bends over, and grabs the microphone before pressing enter.

"My choice is an old standard," he tells the room. A piano starts softly in the background he never looks up as it gets louder and more instruments come in as it goes. Haru closes his eyes and bends his head forward just a bit, letting his bangs cover his eyes. When the piano intro ends and his cue is given he starts to sing in a croon.

_You took the part_

_That once was my heart_

_So why not take all of me_

His voice is mellow and warm, and the lyrics flow out of him like water or smoke

_All of me_

_Why not take all of me_

_Can't you see_

_I'm no good without you_

"Oh," Tohru breathes out reverently. People are touched as the normally brash or shy teenage boy in front of them croons a song of heartbreak as only someone who feels it can.

_Take my lips_

_I want to lose them_

_Take my arms_

_I never use them_

Keeping the mic even with his mouth, Hatsuharu wraps his left arm around himself, tightly, in a protective motion. He seems to be trying to keep himself together as he sings, by the strength of his arm alone.

_Your Goodbye_

_Left me with eyes that cry_

_How can I go on dear without you_

The looks on the faces in the room show that this song touches them. Hatori is frozen in place his own past vividly replaying in his mind's eye. Even Shigure is sober faced, with shadows playing in the depth of his brown eyes. Hiro who knows more than he wants to about why Haru is singing this particular song grimaces. None of the members of this family have gotten away without knowing what loneliness or pain feels like. Hearing it voiced brings the loneliness and heartbreak to the surface. That the emotion comes from just a song is both relieving of the pain and deadening to the hope that it is buried and all over. Feeling the echo of pain that really they as a group never completely get rid of.

_You took the best _

_So why not take the rest_

_Baby take all of me_

The piano part plays through to the finish. As the last notes fade, Haru opens his eyes to find himself the center of the room's undivided attention. Blushing, he whispers gently, "Thank you," and puts the mic back in the holder. Disjointedly, he moves to go back to his seat, as if pulling himself back into the room with everyone else.

Momiji disturbs the calm and starts clapping. It is soon is taken up by the rest of the room. As Hatsuharu moves to his seat, he shyly looks to his elders on their cushions. He isn't surprised to see Tohru, Yuki and Kyo with them. Though Haru is surprised that they are clapping as loudly as the group with Momiji in it.

Catching his eye, Tohru praises, "That was great Hatsuharu-san," as she continues to clap.

"Nice going brat," Kyo grunts from his place on Tohru's left side.

From the rat on her right side, comes an awkward complement. "I hadn't heard that one before Haru, it was well done."

Haru exchanges a look of understanding with Hatori. The pure pain reflected in the dragon's normally opaque gaze is really too much to take. The cow is forced to glance away.

Knowing better than to acknowledge the dog or snake, he turns his attention to the other group. Momiji and Kisa look to be the most moved by the song. Hiro seems to have understood more than the others by guessing as to what Haru was thinking and seeing as he sang. 'Blasted brat,' the cow thinks to himself. Shaking himself out of his survey of the audience and into action, Haru makes his way back to the cushion beside Hiro. Sitting down Haru makes himself comfortable again, contented in his singing for the evening.

Ayame is motivated by having someone else sing. "Oh that was fantastic!" Turning his attention to the other side of his group and his brother, he asks, "Now who is next? Brother I know just the song for you."

"I told you no!" Yuki said loudly as he repeats again his negative answer to the same question.

Smirking at Yuki, Kyo has to bait him with. "What are you scared?"

"No, I am not scared. I just do not want to encourage him!" Yuki replies in a low harsh whisper.

"Sure you don't," Kyo gibes.

While the cat and rat have their normal bickering session, Shigure has been going through the binder with evil intent. With a chuckle he puts his finger on a song. Lifting his head, he has a maniacal look to his eyes when he says, "I think you two should do this song." Grabbing each of them by an arm he drags them to the microphone while they are still too shocked by his audacity to really struggle.

Sputtering, Kyo manages to get out, "No way! I am not singing with the Rat."

"No!" Yuki also tries to add his refusal to the mix while straightening his shirt indignantly.

"Here you go, this song was practically written for you two." Shigure tells them while punching in the number for the song he has chosen for them. "Just read the lyrics from the screen. I think you will get the gist from the first couple of lines." Snickering to himself as the music starts, He heads back to where Aya is sitting, who has been watching the whole thing. When a jazzy intro starts and Ayame recognizes the song, he convulses onto a free cushion shaking with anticipatory glee.

Standing with the mic between them and figuring they are stuck, Kyo whispers, "I am so going to be better than you."

Yuki hisses back, "Just read the words, you stupid cat."

The first words scroll up on the monitor. After reading it Kyo sings the first verse.

_Anything you can do,_

_I can do better._

Kyo looks over at Yuki beside him and smirks. Yuki sings the second verse in a completely natural way.

_I can do anything_

_Better than you._

So, they settle who sings which part without even asking each other. Kyo picks up with the next.

_No, you can't._

Oblivious to the laughter from the room at large, they start into the song with feeling. Yuki retorts, and they continue to alternate.

_Yes, I can. _

_No, you can't._

_Yes, I can. _

_No, you can't._

_Yes, I can, Yes, I can!_

Kyo seeing his next line and finding it to his liking stands up straight and dignified, pleased to have this section as his part.

_Anything you can be,_

_I can be greater._

_Sooner or later,_

_I'm greater than you. _

_I can live on bread and cheese._

Yuki gets even with a dig of his own with the next line.

_And only on that?_

Kyo's pride leads him to declare loudly.

_Yes._

Joyously Yuki finishes off the verse.

_So can a rat!_

Kyo's cat ears go back, taking it as a personal insult and checks to make sure that was the actual line on the screen. As he sets up for his next line.

_Any note you can reach_

_I can go higher._

During his line, Kyo had straightened his posture and stood up taller as if he could get to higher notes through posture alone. Yuki sings his lines in a higher voice with no sweat as if it is a matter of course.

_I can sing anything_

_Higher than you._

By this time, the duo have become so involved in the song, they have completely forgotten that anyone else is watching. As they sing, their rivalry is getting more and more intense. They almost have developed battle auras with their concentration, Kyo's bright red against Yuki's virulent blue.

Snickers from Momiji and Hiro are being muffled by the hands of others. No one wants to disturb the humorous battle going on in front of them.

Kyo stands back from the mic after reading ahead a little to his next verse. In a more normal but still strident voice he continues the song.

_I can do most anything!_

Yuki gives him his patented, 'stupid cat, yeah right' look before he questions.

_Can you bake a pie? _

Looking sad, Kyo admits something he can't do.

_No._

Yuki also has to rather sad cast to his face for his next line.

_Neither can I._

Shigure can't help but blurt out in fascinated fear, "Yuki cook!" That is all he gets out before Aya tackles him into silence.

Kyo's look of big surprise at the admission isn't lost on Yuki. When Kyo sings his next line it is quickly replaced by a scowl.

_Anything you can sing, I can sing sweeter._

Yuki looks at Kyo disbelievingly, then sings his next line.

_I can sing anything, Sweeter than you._

Kyo quickly responds in a sweeter tone.

_No, you can't. _

Yuki answers in an even sweeter tone.

_Yes, I can. _

From there it devolves into a contest of who can sing sweeter. It escalates getting ever more sweet and sickening, causing sputters from the audience to be heard.

_No, you can't. _

_Yes, I can. _

_No, you can't. _

_Yes, I can. _

Finally, Kyo breaks the back and forth trade of banter, singing his next line intensely sweet. 

_No, you can't, can't, can't _

In response, Yuki bats his eyelashes at Kyo in a mocking fashion.

_Yes, I can, can, can_

Yuki ends his line with his hands under his chin in a classically cute pose.

As they continue towards the end they aren't even using the mic any more. It becomes a battle of volume.

Kyo screams at the top of his lungs,

_Yes, I can!_

Yuki returns the favor, although more dignifies about it.

_No, you can't!_

As the music ends they fall into each others arms, exhausted and panting. When they revive enough to notice the clapping and whistles from their audience, they jumping apart as if someone had run a current though them. Blushes explode across both their faces. In unison, they turn and head over to where Tohru is seated. She is clapping the loudest of all.

Shigure is proud of himself for having gotten his two wards to actually sing and scoring extra points for having them do it with each other. With a big grin, he decides to press his luck. "See, I told you I knew just what you should sing."

"Shut up," a winded Kyo huffs out.

Shaking his head at being maneuvered so successfully into entertaining the dog, Yuki takes the dignified way out. In silence, he moves over to return to his seat next to Tohru again.

"It was perfect. Shigure, I should have known that you would pick the perfect song for them," Ayame praises. Turning to look at the assembled group, he asks, "Now who wants to go next?"

At this point, the doorbell rings. "I'll get it!" Ayame trumpets. He, then, dashes to the front door in a mad rush, throwing open the door to exclaim, "I am so glad you deliver..." His cry putters off after getting a look at who was waiting for him.

"Who's this guy?" questions the blonde on the doorstep to her companion. "Looks just like the prince."

"Could be a sibling, his waves are very, very similar," softly remarks the darkly shadowed figure with her.

"So are you a Sohma? Mr. White and flashy?" guesses the brash yankee.

"Well, what have we here?" Ayame poses and tries to look thoughtful. "You aren't the delivery people are you?" he questions.

"Delivery people! Hardly! Where is Tohru?" demands Arisa.

"Yes, where is sweet Tohru?" Hana-chan wants to know.

* * *

Riles- you should know I don't have carrots and if you bite me, I bite back. I am glad you liked the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed chapter 9 even more! 

SladesDaughter- You really are going to have to watch that wall that keeps sneaking Up on you and running into you. I hope the singing this time made you as happy.

Cesmith- at least I deliver on my teases. I hope you found this worth the wait this time too.

Aura Black Chan- well I am really trying to make the story well written or better so it takes a lot longer. I hope it was worth the wait.

Tohma's Sleepless Beauty- sigh it took longer but it was a lot longer so i hope that makes it better.

GothicFire- well here is the next one thank you for reviewing And I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
